


Crazy

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Sexual & Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: its basically just a short flirty conversation
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> i changed my username it used to be alcor24 if ur curious here's why but none of this has anything to do with dinahsiren so if u just want to get to the gay shit feel free to skip this its not relevant  
> okay here it is:  
> so there's a binary star system in which two stars (well actually they're star systems on their own but that's not relevant) orbit each other. the stars are called alcor and mizar (the proper name is m'izar but it's referred to as mizar because white people). mizar is much brighter than alcor, and can be seen with the naked eye. because alcor is much dimmer, it is less thought of, researched, etc.. the word alcor is arabic for "the forgotten one". me being my angsty self i was like oh no one understands me i'm so forgotten blah blah blah. BUT, i recently started coming out to my family and stuff and i was like aww people see the real me now yay so i switched it. and there it is.  
> now let's get to dinahsiren because I LOVE THEM

Dinah, Laurel, and Mia sat on the floor of Dinah's apartment, surrounded by leads that went nowhere. There was nothing more frustrating than a dead end.

"If only we could see what was in the police report from the fire. It's a long shot but it's possible that something survived," Mia said. 

Dinah frowned. "Unfortunately my limited coding skills don't extend to hacking the SCPD," she said.

All of a sudden, Laurel brightened. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before," she exclaimed, hurrying over to the computer.

She opened up the SCPD database and typed a seemingly random series of letters and numbers into the username and password spaces.

Dinah's mouth opened in surprise when Laurel's password worked, presenting them with all of the SCPD's online records.

"How on earth did you do that?" she asked.

"I was a solo vigilante, I have my tricks," Laurel replied with a grin, repeating Dinah's words from the other day.

Annoyed by the distraction, Mia pushed Laurel aside and began entering the relevant information into the search bar.

"Were you really solo?" Dinah asked.

"Yep," Laurel replied. "I considered asking Felicity for help but she's a real asshole on earth-2. You were an asshole on my earth too, by the way. You wouldn't stop trying to arrest me, it was crazy."

Dinah laughed at Laurel's sarcasm. "That does sound crazy. After I never did absolutely everything in my power to arrest you on this earth," she said.

"Never," Laurel replied, smiling back at her.

Their eyes were locked, laughter and excitement dancing between them.

Laurel felt the pull that she always felt telling her to kiss Dinah grow stronger. She could see in Dinah's eyes that she felt in too.

She took a step forward, bringing her into Dinah's space. She could feel the energy, the _expectation_ sparkling in the air.

They leaned in-

"Got it!" Mia announced.

Laurel stepped back, a sheepish smile on her face.

"The good thing is the fire wasn't super hot thanks to the gas so..."

Laurel quickly lost focus and glanced over at Dinah. The desire to just forget about all of this and run into each other's arms was clear in both of their arms.

'Later,' Dinah mouthed.

Laurel nodded in agreement, a small smile on her face.

Later.

They just had to get through this first.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to name this 'tricks' but the line: "i have my tricks" has so much gay potential so we'll save that gem for later


End file.
